This invention has applications to control cylinders having pistons and piston rods fixedly coupled thereto. The invention will be described with reference to a particular application which illustrates the disadvantages of the prior art and the advantages of the present invention.
Since the description of the prior art will be facilitated with reference to the drawings, it will be made after the brief description of the drawings.